ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
深藏水都的思念
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 *初次：2017/01/24 (二) 16:00 ～ 02/03 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) *延長：2017/01/06 (四) 16:00 ～ 01/19 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) *再現：2017/07/17 (一) 16:00 ～ 07/27 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 人們強烈的「思念」構成了奇異的空間， 雷因等人不慎進入了該空間中。 那裡沉睡著為了保護水都 而戰的人們所殘留的「記憶」。 對於與生俱來的使命所抱持的覺悟， 以及貫徹自己道路的信念—— 一邊接觸這些深藏的「思念」， 雷因等人一邊向著迷宮深處前進。 而在最深處 等待著他們的人將會是？ 特別獎勵 寶箱地圖 & 戰鬥資訊 深藏水都的思念・初級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 食人魚 (10) 水綠元素 (10) |boss = 傷恨魔女 |drop = - }} 深藏水都的思念・中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 食人魚 (4) 水綠元素 (4) 樹精 (18) 小食腐獸 (20) 阿爾拉烏蕾 (20) |boss = 傷恨魔女 - 食腐獸 & 番茄殺手 x 3 |drop = - }} 深藏水都的思念・上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 食人魚 水綠元素 樹精 小食腐獸 阿爾拉烏蕾 骷髏戰士 浮雕石碑 鯊魚 |boss = 傷恨魔女 - 食腐獸 & 番茄殺手 x 3 - 吸魂蟲 |drop = - }} 深藏水都的思念・超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 食人魚 水綠元素 樹精 小食腐獸 阿爾拉烏蕾 骷髏戰士 浮雕石碑 鯊魚 (6) 海蝎 蠕動之水 |boss = 傷恨魔女 - 食腐獸 & 番茄殺手 x 3 - 吸魂蟲 - 魔人菲娜 |drop = - }} 深藏水都的思念・覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 食人魚 水綠元素 樹精 小食腐獸 阿爾拉烏蕾 骷髏戰士 浮雕石碑 鯊魚 海蝎 蠕動之水 梅杜莎 大蜥蜴 |boss = 傷恨魔女 - 食腐獸 & 番茄殺手 x 3 - 吸魂蟲 - 魔人菲娜 |drop = - }} 情報 * 所有關卡無法使用寶石復活。 * 攜帶帳蓬以及恢復道具，尤其金針。裝備可以抗石化的首飾來對付魔人菲娜，路涅斯與蕾菲雅可抗石化。 * 在Boss戰前，從魔物身上使用攝魔或攝魔劍回復MP。攜帶道具恢復MP（以太、高級以太、超級以太或萬靈藥）。 * 魔人菲娜對降低能力沒有抗性，建議使用強甲破點突和混沌之打擊。 * 使用全能面紗或彩虹面紗提高全體隊員全屬性耐性。 * 魔人菲娜會發動強力的魔法攻擊，建議使用集中、冥想、魔防護或廣魔防殼。 * For the PRO difficulty the Party of 5 or less challenge counts your companion, so if you are having trouble with it you can always take away one of your units and bring a strong friend to help increase your damage * 使用驅魔或獨角獸之角來對付吸魂蟲，千鶴的醒夢很有用。 * The 吸魂蟲 will buff his stats with The ground is shaking when lower than 50% and 30% HP and use Gaia's Wrath, a strong earth magic damage and all stats debuff (30%) to all units, in the next turn. He will also heal 80k HP with Nature's Blessing once when lower than 50% HP and will kill one unit with Swallow every 3 turns. He can also 100% paralyze one unit with Pressure. While he is not strong if you have a weak party he might give you some trouble, just try to debuff and kill him in 3 turns, dispel once he uses his buff and cure the paralysis. Revive as needed. * Bug - closing or crashing the app will kick you out of the dungeon. * Bug - Well known by the devs, if the app crashes after the first battle attempts to start, just don't waste your time, you'll only lose energy and gain nothing. 魔人菲娜（覺醒級） Abilities: *'Dark Kiss': Random status ailment (paralyze, confuse, petrify 100%) to one unit - Used after 6 attacks/abilities have been used *'Bioga': Dark magic damage and poison (100%) to all units - Used on first turn and randomly when lower than 50% HP *'Flare': Strong fire magic damage and decrease water resistance (30%) for 3 turns to one unit - Used randomly when higher than 50% HP *'Comet': Magic damage with consecutive damage increase (max: 3) to one unit - Used randomly when higher than 50% HP *'Gravity': HP damage (50%) to one unit - Used randomly when higher than 50% HP *'Thundaga': Lightning magic damage to all units - Used randomly when lower than 50% HP *'Aeroga': Wind magic damage to all units - Used randomly when lower than 50% HP *'Stonga': Earth magic damage to all units - Used randomly when lower than 50% HP *'Waterga': Water magic damage to all units - Used randomly when lower than 50% HP *'Osmose': Damage as MP drain - Used once when lower than 50% HP *'Meteor': Strong magic damage partially unaffected by SPR to all units - Used once when lower than 50% HP *'Ultima': Strong magic damage partially unaffected by SPR to all units - Used once when lower than 30% HP *'Dark Prism': Decrease DEF/SPR (35%) for 3 turns to all units - Used once when lower than 30% HP *'World of Darkness': Strong dark magic damage and dispel to all units - Used if reflect is cast Strategy: *She only does magic damage so abilities like Cover will not work, making SPR buffs very important. Only Dark Kiss can be covered. *All break skills work on her, make sure to keep her debuffed. If don't want to bring a Full Breaker, you can bring a 諾克提斯 and use Thunder Flask to reduce her MAG/SPR by 30%. Other notable breakers include, but are not limited to: 迪利塔's Crush Armor (-40% DEF/SPR), 艾爾莎's Ravaging Blow (-50% DEF/SPR) and 拉姆薩's Mind Break (-40% MAG). *Increase your elemental resistances with bar spells or Omni-Veil / Rainbow Veil. If you don't have either of these, you can craft most bar spells from recipes (see Green Magic for how to get them), or get Barblizzara, Barfira and Barthundara by equipping your healer/support with Carbuncle. *Expect Dark Kiss to be used at the end of every turn. Try to make your units immune to the status ailments, besides equipment one option to not worry about petrify if you have a 賽利亞斯 is to use Heart of Light. Other good units to deal with this are 蕾菲雅 and 聖人羅塞莉亞 due to their LB (explicitly: they don't grant you any immunities, but they can AoE heal all ailments, which is second best next to immunity). Also, if you managed to pull her, 露露卡 can heal pretty much everything with Priestess Miracle. It has the upside of being usable consecutively every turn and doubling as a heal, but the downside of costing 25 MP per use (which shouldn't be much of a burden). 路涅斯 has native immunity to status especially petrify. *If you can't survive her Meteor or Ultima or want to be safe you can always defend when you know you will trigger the threshold. *Keep her immunity to dark element in mind, she is immune to 艾爾莎's limit. make sure your friend unit does not have a dark element weapon on. Holy Weapons preferred such as Excalibur. *Try to not activate both threshold (50% HP and 30% HP) at the same turn, otherwise she will use both Meteor and Ultima in sequence. *Man-Eater is a great help as she is considered human. *Setting up a combo with Imperil and performing large chains (Chainsaw/Phantom Shadow/Hit All/Area Blast/Auto Bowgun) finishing with 艾克斯迪司's Wicked Light or Holy can cause devastating holy damage to Dark Fina. * Its possible to use Celes's Sealing Blade to block one of Dark Fina's spells per turn, including Ultima. * A 100% draw attacks tank is very useful to draw all of her single target spells, including dark kiss (ex: Snow with Golem, Warrior of Light with Brave Presence, or the mighty White Knight Noel with the manful Bring it On). 攻略短片 超級： 覺醒級： Category:特殊任務